


full service

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: There’s no such thing as a free meal, even when it’s senpai’s treat.





	full service

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written with ayamehadouken for kink bingo (service).

_Fine_ , Koki finally says to Nikaido on Wink-Up. _Get my number from Taipi._

Nikaido is absolutely giddy as he follows directions, ignoring the way Taipi tries to warn him about Koki’s tendencies to be a bit controlling. Koki can plan everything if he wants, just as long as he finally meets Nikaido for dinner like Nikaido been asking for _years_ now. Besides, he’s worked with Koki for a long time—the man is totally chill and nice. Nikaido doubts Koki could hurt a fly.

He texts Koki right away, using a lot of exclamation points and emoji, and the response he gets makes him stop in his tracks. _That Wink-Up message was just the first of many instructions I have for you, Takashi, but I need to know that they won’t be wasted on a coward. Will you do whatever I ask of you without question?_

Blinking, Nikaido considers Taipi’s warning once more, then remembers that he’s bigger than Koki and shivers at the thought of following Koki’s orders all night. Usually he’s too impatient to be submissive, but the arousal already flooding through his body speaks for itself. _Yes_ , he types back with a bouncing question mark and a couple hearts.

He gets back an address and a list: _Meet me here in two hours. Be clean and lotioned with your hair in a ponytail. Wear pants with a zipper fly, and do not wear underwear._

They’re very specific instructions, and a little odd, but Nikaido responds with a _Yes_. What is Koki even going on about, talking about cowards?

Nevertheless, Nikaido does as he’s told, taking extra care in the bath. Luckily, he’s got the requested lotion, and it’s not overpoweringly scented. He wonders why exactly Koki had requested this, but Nikaido smooths the lotion into his skin and continues getting ready. As he stares into his closet, Nikaido is suddenly seized with a bout of clothing indecision: he’s got loads of pants that fit the bill, but should he wear jeans or slacks? Jeans should be fine, he rationalizes. He can wear a button-down shirt so it’s a little less casual.

Nikaido finishes up finally, pulling his hair into a ponytail and brushing his teeth for good measure. Koki will be pleased, he thinks; Nikaido locks up and leaves. He feels a little nervous, but he’s still very excited. It’s taken him long enough to get Koki to treat him to dinner.

The restaurant Koki had picked is quiet and fancy; Nikaido feels a little underdressed, but Koki doesn’t seem bothered when the hostess leads him to their table. It’s a corner booth but still out in the open, though Koki gestures for him to scoot closer when he tries to leave space between them.

Nikaido meets Koki’s eyes and swallows at the intensity within them. The whole “don’t wear underwear” thing had been a big tip-off, but now that they’re in the same room and Koki’s looking at him like he’s on the menu, it occurs to Nikaido what’s expected of him in return for this meal.

“Order whatever you’d like,” Koki tells him, flashing a smile that’s nice and evil at the same time. “Senpai’s treat, right?”

“Yeah,” Nikaido replies, his voice coming out calmer than he actually is, though it’s not fear that surges through his body. It’s arousal, which has him moderately uncomfortable because of the lack of material between his cock and his zipper.

The waitress arrives to take their order and Koki takes his time flipping through the menu with one hand while the other sneaks under the table. Nikaido feels it on his knee and widens his eyes, which earns the attention of the waitress, and Nikaido tries to cover it up by pretending he’s in awe at something on the menu.

Koki’s hand drifts up his thigh as he orders, fingers trailing along the inseam, and it gets more and more difficult to speak as he gets closer to where Nikaido is getting the kind of friction he doesn’t want.

It takes some effort to articulate his order, but Nikaido manages it somehow. He has no idea what he actually orders; he could care less what it is, really, because Koki hasn’t stopped fondling him since they were seated.

When the waitress finally leaves, but not without one last puzzled glance at him, Nikaido reaches out for his glass of water. He nearly chokes when Koki squeezes him, and he can’t quite keep an indignant noise from escaping when he swallows.

“Koki! _What_ are you doing?!”

The answer is a little ominous. “It should be obvious. I’m only partly doing this to be a good senpai.”

Nikaido hadn’t really been expecting _that_ , but he nods, and shifts in his seat a bit. Koki’s hand is still wandering, and he’s torn between trying to pull away or subtly rock into the touch.

“I wonder,” Koki says later when their food arrives; thankfully, he needs both hands to eat.

“This is _so_ good,” Nikaido’s moaning, chowing down on his dinner and ignoring all else, at least until Koki’s breath is hot on his ear.

“I wonder if you could fit under this table without anyone seeing you.”

Nikaido chokes abruptly, earning the attention of everyone in the restaurant, and Koki smacks him on the back while loudly lecturing him about eating too fast. After Nikaido can breathe again, he starts to gape at Koki, but Koki grabs him firmly by the dick and lowers his voice.

“You agreed to do anything I say, right?”

Swallowing hard, Nikaido nods. This wasn’t what he’d had in mind at all. He looks down at the table and examines the tablecloth, which is dark and goes all the way to the floor. Probably Nikaido could fit, if he didn’t knock over the whole thing by bumping the pole that holds it up, though he wouldn’t be very comfortable.

“I guess so,” he says, licking his lips as he prepares for what’s expected of him.

“Just curious,” Koki replies, and Nikaido frowns as he realizes he’s been tricked. “I’m not into exhibitionism.”

Nikaido wants to say something snide in response, but he might end up under the table anyway; Koki would probably take it as a challenge. Instead, he concentrates on his meal when Koki finally removes his hand. The rest of the meal passes quietly, though Koki gets one more grope in when the waitress takes the payment.

Koki leads Nikaido out of the restaurant and to his car; it’s parked a little bit out of the way and Nikaido can’t help but wonder if Koki will strike then. He thinks he might have some idea of what it feels like to be a shark’s snack—Koki is certainly adept at grinning menacingly enough.

He can’t help but feel a little on edge when they get into the car. It had been awkward enough to try and will his erection away before Koki had pulled him out of their booth; Nikaido has a sinking feeling that the waitress might have known what was happening.

It’s a total surprise when Koki simply buckles up and drives back to his place, though Nikaido is still wary of wandering hands. He’s on edge the whole ride back, though Koki doesn’t make a move to touch him. Koki pays attention to the road, fiddles with the stereo controls a little bit, and the only thing that’s out of the ordinary is how Nikaido’s ass vibrates from the pounding dubstep. When they get back to Koki’s place, Koki just starts to walk up to his door while Nikaido rushes to follow him.

Once inside, Koki turns to look up at Nikaido, and Nikaido’s blood runs hot as he finds Koki’s eyes dark and devious. “You’re going to serve me tonight.”

A smartass response about what he’s going to serve him is on the tip of NIkaido’s tongue, but then Koki just turns around and takes a seat on the couch.

“I would like some tea,” Koki says calmly. “Two sugars.”

Nikaido raises an eyebrow, but Koki ignores it and turns on the TV. At a loss for anything else to do, Nikaido navigates his way around Koki’s kitchen and makes tea happen. It takes a few minutes and Nikaido utilizes that time to sort out his thoughts, wondering what exactly he’d gotten himself into. All he wanted was dinner with his senpai, and now he just wants sex with his senpai. This serving shit isn’t quite what he signed up for.

When he returns with the tea, Koki accepts it gratefully and nods when the taste is to his liking. Nikaido feels oddly proud, like he’s being praised for doing something much bigger than brewing tea, and he starts to sit next to Koki on the couch when Koki snaps his fingers and points down.

Now Nikaido has both eyebrows raised, following Koki’s finger to the ground at his feet and back up to him. “You want me to sit down there?”

“I want to put my feet up,” Koki says bluntly. “Be my ottoman.”

A little reluctantly, and probably a little unable to keep his thoughts off of his face, Nikaido drops to his knees in front of Koki. He catches a glimpse of Koki’s smirk as he settles onto his hands and knees, and grunts when Koki settles his feet on his back. His ankles are kind of bony and his heels dig into him, but Nikaido endures it.

Or he does until Koki settles back into the couch, digging into his back as he does it, and lets out such an exaggerated sound of contentment that it sets his teeth on edge. Nikaido can’t help but try to wiggle away; it was one thing to be on his hands and knees in front of Koki, but being furniture wasn’t how he’d envisioned it.

“My ottoman needs to stay still,” Koki says, and Nikaido has to bite his tongue. This is probably one of the longest stretches of quiet that he’s ever managed. He wonders if Koki will comment on that.

Now Nikaido is seething, nearly shaking with rage as he learns about this _other_ side of his senpai, but Koki doesn’t comment on that. He probably thinks it’s like a vibrating ottoman or something.

After entirely too long, Koki leans up a little (putting more weight on Nikaido in the process) and rubs Nikaido’s back end. It’s a nice contrast to staying still for so long, and Nikaido sighs, his anger flowing out of him as Koki’s touch becomes teasing. _Now_ they’re talking.

“Do you hate me?” Koki asks gently.

Nikaido rushes to shake his head, not sure if he’s allowed to speak or not. His hair falls all around his face, but he can’t move to fix it.

“Good.”

Koki’s touch disappears, and after another round of crushing his vertebrae, so do his feet. Nikaido accidentally lets a whimper of relief slip, and Koki chuckles above him. He doesn’t care though, because he isn’t sure he can feel his knees anymore.

“Hey,” Koki says, continuing without waiting for a response. “You’re good with your hands, right? I want a massage now.”

Nikaido feels Koki’s knees brush his side when he gets up, but he stays where he is until Koki snaps his fingers in a wordless order and then tangles them in his ponytail to pull him along roughly. His anger returns as he follows Koki to his bedroom, but he does his best to swallow it down. He’d seriously thought that Taipi had been exaggerating about how controlling Koki could be.

He pushes that thought aside when Koki carelessly pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it in the floor (even if he’ll probably have to pick it up later). Koki flops forward onto his bed and makes himself comfortable, looking just as content as he’d sounded earlier. “Come on then, my muscles aren’t gonna relax by themselves,” he mutters.

At least the mattress is softer under his knees. Nikaido straddles the backs of Koki’s thighs and gets to work, kneading Koki’s back extra hard to get out some of his frustration at being treated like a slave. Naturally it backfires, with Koki groaning into his pillow as his muscles fall pliant from the rough treatment, and Nikaido feels a little proud of himself for igniting this kind of reaction in his senpai.

He may be providing a service right now, but he also has Koki melting under his fingers. As he digs his thumbs along Koki’s spine and watches him arch, Nikaido can think of a few things he wouldn’t mind being ordered to do. His touch turns more sensual, but just as rough as he trails his nails down Koki’s sides and smirks when he shivers.

This keeps up for a while, too, but Nikaido doesn’t mind it nearly as much. He eases up on the pressure to pace himself, not wanting his hands to start hurting before Koki declares that they’re done. If it wasn’t for Koki’s sporadic moans and arches, Nikaido would think he’d fallen asleep.

“All right,” Koki finally says, sounding put out about it as Nikaido reluctantly removes his hands from Koki’s body and stretches out his fingers. “Don’t move.”

Koki manages to turn around with Nikaido still on top of him, his smug face making Nikaido roll his eyes. “What’s next? Do you want me to clean? Cook? I’m not really good at either of those, just so you know.”

“No,” Koki says, his eyes dark as he grabs Nikaido by the thighs and pulls him further up his body, and Nikaido’s eyes widen at how hard Koki is already. “I have much better things in mind for you to do now.”

“Really?” Nikaido asks, intrigued despite himself.

“Yes. You’re good with your mouth too, right?” Koki looks sly as he asks. “Suck me off.”

Nikaido had figured that was what Koki would order him to do next, but he doesn’t really mind. This is _way_ better than being furniture or a maid. He cringes internally at that thought, and counts himself lucky that Koki hadn’t come up with maid cosplay as a task. Yet.

He scoots down a little, leaning forward as he unfastens Koki’s pants. Nikaido laughs a little at the fact that Koki had skipped underwear as well, and then returns to the task at hand, pulling Koki’s jeans down just enough to free his cock.

Nikaido glances up at Koki before he begins, making sure to let his breath ghost against the tip. He waits until Koki rocks his hips in a pointed hint. Still, Nikaido balks, at least until Koki frowns a little, though it looks more like a pout from his viewpoint.

The broken noise that Koki makes is worth all of the earlier teasing and orders. Nikaido concentrates on the head, licking and lightly sucking as his hands wander. Koki seems distracted enough for him to try something sneaky of his own; Nikaido waits until Koki spreads his thighs a little further apart and then drags his fingers along the crease of Koki’s thighs and further.

“Oh,” Koki says, noncommittal, and Nikaido takes that as a sign to keep going. He sucks sloppily, building up enough saliva to coat his fingers before pressing them all the way between Koki’s legs, pulling a surprised gasp from the latter but no indication that he should stop.

So he keeps going, breaching the small hole that protests his entrance, and Koki thrusts up into his mouth at the first contact. Nikaido swallows around him, taking advantage of the distraction to push his finger all the way inside and move it around to stretch him. Koki finds himself restrained by his pants and kicks them off, which has Nikaido smirking because he _won_.

“Nika,” Koki gets out, and Nikaido’s blood runs hot at the tone that implies nothing but _more_.

Nikaido pulls back to tongue the head and sneaks in another finger, pushing them in and out as he looks for Koki’s spot. He knows the exact second he finds it because Koki moans loud and deep, trying to snap his hips up again but this time Nikaido doesn’t let him.

“You wanted me to serve you, right?” Nikaido hisses, smirking at the whine Koki emits when Nikaido lets his cock fall from his lips as he leans up to hover over him. “Let me serve you something real good.”

“O-okay,” Koki gasps, all semblance of control fading with each whine that slips. “In the drawer.”

Nikaido leans back to paw through said drawer. It’s easy to find what he needs, and his first order of business is to unfasten his pants and roll on a condom. Koki had been a genius for that bit of instruction. Slowly, he unbuttons his shirt, unable to keep from smirking at the frustration written across Koki’s face; Nikaido lets it fall from his shoulders and takes his time to make a show of dropping it off the side of the bed. Once that’s taken care of, Nikaido slicks his fingers and continues to tease Koki, swallowing him down as he works him open.

He’s content to drag this out as long as he possibly can, even though he’d much rather go ahead and throw Koki’s legs over his arms and start fucking him. It’s only fair, after all of the shit (though it had been worth it) that Koki had put him through over the course of the evening.

Nikaido’s impatience finally wins, though, once he’s three fingers deep and probably able to add a fourth, and he slips into Koki. He’s still tight, even after all of the lube and stretching, and Nikaido has to pause to catch his breath for a moment. Koki rolls his hips, the impatient one now, and Nikaido is obliged to start fucking him, but slow thrusts for now.

That doesn’t last very long, though, and Nikaido leans over Koki, nearly folding him in half. Koki doesn’t seem to mind at all, moaning progressively louder and tightening around Nikaido. It won’t do for him to finish so quickly, so Nikaido slows a bit and grabs one of Koki’s hands, working them between them and around his cock. Koki catches on, and begins to stroke himself roughly, freeing Nikaido to quicken his pace again.

Koki doesn’t last long after that, crying out as he finishes. His muscles spasm around Nikaido, and he stills, gasping. It’s so hot that NIkaido can’t hold back anymore, running on instinct as he quickly pulls out and snaps off the condom, fisting himself off on Koki’s chest. His release blends in with Koki’s that’s already there, and through the tingling haze of his orgasm he realizes what he just did and looks sheepishly up at Koki.

Koki looks too sated to be pissed off, which works in Nikaido’s favor even when Koki lifts a shaky hand to point to his chest. “Lick it up.”

Nikaido’s too exhausted to argue, leaning down to lap up the mess while Koki’s fingers thread through his damn hair. It feels nice and Nikaido lays his head on Koki’s shoulder after he’s done, both of their heartbeats thumping madly as they calm down.

“Thank you for dinner,” Nikaido says, a little late. “When are you taking me out again?”

Koki sighs. “Insatiable kouhai.”


End file.
